Un Nuevo Integrante A La Aventura!
by Ciel Von Phantomhive
Summary: Es el nuevo intergrante, un reencuentro de la infancia, Bonnie se enamora y mas!, (Mal summary ; ; )


Hola a todos soy Ciel-kun y hoy les traigo un fic de Pokemon, sera corto porque no tengo tiempo y tengo que estudiar muchisimo :V

Comencemos!

Nuevo integrante a la aventura…

Cap.1 – Reencuentro

En la región de Kalos, Ash y sus amigos se dirigían para obtener la octava medalla de gimnasio, ellos descansaban pues el viaje era muy largo y la ruta que usaban todos estaba bloqueada y no sabían escalarla sin caerse, entonces aparece un Delcatty, entonces ven a su entrenador, un chico rubio, ojos azules, usa gafas de pasta cuadradas, vestía una camisa manga larga de color blanco con bordes negros en las mangas, una sudadera negra y unos tenis negros, Ash lo reconoció era Len, un amigo de la infancia , entonces cuando Len vio a su amigo, este le estrecho la mano y se dieron un abrazo, hace tiempo que no se veían…, aveces hablaban pero eran pocas veces

Hola Len, ¿que te trae por estos lados? – Dijo el azabache amablemente

Bueno voy a ciudad fractal, mis hermanos se adelantaron, pero cuando iba a ir ocurrio una avalancha que bloqueo todo y si hacia un movimiento la regaría toda – Dijo Len

Bueno, ¿Cuánto tenemos que escalar para ir por el camino alternativo? – Dijo Ash

Tenemos que escalar 70 metros de altura, es mejor que se pongan sus abrigos, que hace un frio que puede congelar al mismo articuno – Dijo Len

Todos asentieron, Serena tenia un abrigo para esos casos, al igual que Clemont, Ash y Bonnie, entonces fueron a la montaña, entonces Len empezó a revisar para ver donde había una parte con hielo o tierra congelada, entonces el aviso, todos vinieron, Len les dio una especie de pico

Bueno esto les ayudara a escalar…, se usa asi - Dijo Len clavando uno de los picos al sitio congelado

Este empezó a hacerlo con 2 picos, y empezaba a decir ''Derecha,Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda'' al final todos lo lograron, pero cuando estaban escalando casi se cae Ash pero Len le agarro la mano para que no se cayera, después de esos acontecimientos decidieron sentarse en un costado del camino estaban tomando café pero Bonnie tomo chocolate caliente.

¡Bueno, en unos minutos iremos a ciudad fractal para retar al líder de gimnasio! – Dijo el azabache emocionado

Si… pero mejor descansemos en el hotel donde están mis hermanos…- Dijo Len

Parte 2: Amor a primera vista

El azabache y sus amigos fueron al hotel donde se hospedarían, habían 1 chica de 12 años y un niño de 10 años, cuando Bonnie vio al niño se sonrojo, entonces de la nada lo abrazo y este quedo sonrojado todos se sorprendieron, no vieron una actitud asi en la niña

Bonnie, ¿porque hiciste eso? – Dijo Clemont

Es que tenia frio – Dijo algo apenada

 _se que estas enamorada hermanita_ – Penso Clemont

Bueno ¿puedes soltarme? – Dijo el hermano de Len sonrojado

Bonnie se separo y fue apenada a la habitación de las chicas, el Hermano de Len estaba con algo de miedo ya que sentía un mal presentimiento, luego una chica de su misma edad de pelo corto celeste, ojos verdes, tenia un vestido y medias largas negras, esta se le tira encima

Mari porfavor te puedes quitar de encima – Este se levanta y va a la habitación que compartia con los chicos

¡Tu hermano es tierno Len! – Dijo Serena

Bueno se llama Ryusei, mejor descansemos… - Dijo Len

En la noche Ryusei estaba dormido, una silueta se le poso encima era Bonnie con su pijama, este se despertó y lo callo con un beso en los labios, Bonnie empezó a besarle el cuello mientras este soltaba gemidos ahogados

Jeje, tenia razón Serena, eres tierno en todos las situaciones, incluso la de este tipo – Dijo en voz baja Bonnie mientras ella bajaba a su torso

Seguia besandolo y termino de hacerlo para respirar bien

Se nota que te mantienes en forma jeje, Ryusei tenia su torso algo marcado, entonces Bonnie termino con un beso en los labios

Seguiremos cuando estemos solos – Susurro Bonnie y se acostó a su lado

/A la mañana siguiente/

El dia comenzo, eran las 7 de la mañana y Ash entrenaba con Len para aumentar la fuerza de sus pokemon, pues no se dieron cuenta de que Bonnie durmio al lado de Ryusei, pues todo era normal hasta que llego Mari, Bonnie y Mari se miraban fijamente entonces Mari rompio el hielo diciendo

Te reto a una batalla pokemon - Dijo Mari

Continuara….


End file.
